The Q Menace Book 2 ch 4-9
by quigonchick
Summary: see book one


  
  
  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 4

  
  


Obi-Wan's temper was approaching the point of explosion. Q was pushing him past the

point of all reason. Q was alot like Bruck, a boy who had endlessly tormented Obi-Wan in his

Jedi Academy days. He felt Qui-Gon place a hand on his shoulder. He also felt both Qui-Gon's

and Kathryn's annoyance with Q. Obi-Wan felt better knowing that his feelings were justified.

We're in this together, Padawan, thought Qui-Gon.

All of us. added Kathryn.

"How touching." smarted Q.

"You listen," spoke Kathryn, "We've had more than enough of your meddling. Can't you

just leave us alone!"

"Well excusez-moi!!! I try to help and THIS is the thanks I get?"

"We don't need any more of your help." Obi-Wan said forcefully.

"Okay, it will be interesting to see how far you get without it. Farewell my love, Au

Revoir mon capitan. This ship is sailing away."

After Q left Obi-Wan said, "I don't think he'll be back."

Feeling the doubt behind his words Kathryn said, "Don't count on it."

"Perhaps Padawan, we could find a place to practice lightsaber sparring. Just because we

take an unexpected trip doesn't mean your training stops."

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly but said, "Yes Master, the holodeck would work well as a

place to spar."

"Just what I was thinking," said Janeway. "I'll take you down there and show you how to

use it."

"Your help is appreciated." Qui-Gon said as he bowed slightly to the captain.

"Father, I'll join ya'll (inside joke) later. I'm going to meditate in the garden for a while."

"Very well."

The lightsaber practive went well, better than usual. Maybe things are looking up.

thought Obi-Wan. He realized he was sweating and grabbed a towel. They had done some

sparring, then had practiced fighting some monsters on something called a Klingon exercise

program.

"You are improving, Padawan. However, remember that fighting is only a last resort. 

When one must fight, it must be only to defend oneself or those unable to defend themselves."

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

"Kathryn never joined us," observed Qui-Gon.

"I'll go find her Master." Obi-Wan exited the holodeck and began the walk to the garden

room on the other side of the ship. Halfway there the ship rocked and the lights dimmed. "Red

alert!!! We've encountered a Borg Vessel. All hands to battlestations."

Shoot!!!! Q again, Obi-Wan mentally cursed the omnipotent being responsible for all

his ills in this universe. Better make sure Kathryn's not being bothered by Q. He jogged down

the corridor. He slowed to a halt outside the door and then entered.

Five mechanical beings were in the room attacking Kathryn. She cut one in half and if fell

and disappeared. Nearly a dozen more appeared as Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber, surrounding

Kathryn and separating the two Jedi. Obi-Wan struck the nearest one down, while at the same

time mentally calling to Qui-Gon for help. He turned around to face yet another just as Kathryn

was overpowered. One of the beings stuck some kind of needle in her neck and she and all the

mechanical beings disappeared in a green light.

Obi-Wan felt a stab of fear - like a knife twisting in his gut. What scared him the most

was not knowing whether it was his or Kathryn's.

Oh my gosh, It's my fault. I should have known, should have gotten here faster. Obi-

Wan sank to his knees still holding his ignited saber. He closed his eyes in an effort to regain that

calm center in his soul but to no avail. The door swished open to reveal Qui-Gon hand on his

lightsaber, followed by Captain Janeway, Tuvok, and two unfamiliar men in yellow, presumably

security.

Qui-Gon took in the scene, the walls scarred where a battle had taken place, debris on the

floor, his apprentice kneeling on the floor, lightsaber still lit - a pained look in his eyes and grief

on his face.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes to face the group. "Master," Obi-Wan's voice cracked, the pain

and shock evident to all present, "Master, those . . . Borg took her."

  
  
  
  


Q Menace Part 5

  
  


Because of the Master/Padawan bond, Qui-Gon could see into the depths of Obi-Wan's

grief.

He blames himself, discovered Qui-Gon. He thinks he should have known that which

he could not possibly have.

Obi-Wan stood up. Master I'm sorry, I have failed you - and Kathryn as well.

How so Padawan?

I should have . . .

Been able to stop what you could not? Known what no one - even a Jedi Master could

not have known?

Master, I

Padawan, Obi-Wan, It's not your fault - no one blames you except yourself, and that is

unnecessary. Aloud Qui-Gon said "We'll get her back Padawan."

"And we'll help you," said Janeway.

"We appreciate your assistance." Qui-Gon said.

"It's the least we can do, though I have to warn you that it won't be easy." The group

walked hurridly to the turbolift.

"Bridge." said Captain Janeway. Everyone was silent as the turbolift ascended.

Master?

Yes Obi-Wan?

Kathryn's presence seems more . . . distant, far away. As if she's disappearing.

I feel it too Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon could still feel the guilt and self-blame emanating from

his pupil. Yet he said nothing, for there was nothing to be said or done to correct the situation. 

He sighed inwardly, Kathryn, my daughter please hang on. Qui-Gon attempted to hold onto

Kathryn's mind to keep her from slipping any further away.

I'm afraid for her Master

So am I, Padawan, So am I. Grief and worry laced Qui-Gon's mental voice.

They arrived at the bridge and stood silently as Janeway ordered Paris to pursue the Borg. 

Kathryn's presence in the Jedi Bond was waneing, fading to a barely detectable glow.

God, what are they doing to her thought Obi-Wan.

  
  
  
  


Q Menace Part 6

  
  


Kathryn Jinn's mind was engaged in a battle - a battle for survival of her mind for she had

already lost control of her body. She had seen and felt them put the implants in her and the Borg

body armor on her. The battle in her mind was going badly. She had already been backed into a

corner. The army attacking her mental shield was relentless, forcing her further and further inside

her own mind. For the first time in her life she knew stark terror, fear in the deepest sense. She

knew that inevitably they would force her back so far that she would only be able to watch

someone who was Kathryn and yet who was not. She would be so far back in her own mind that

any fight really would be futile. The only part of herself that would even possibly be spared

would be her deepest self, her most private emotions and thoughts. Yet, because she was a Jedi,

and perhaps even more because of her stubborn nature, inherited from her father, she could not -

would not ever give up. Not until she was released - either to life - or to death.

I have to move back again, there's no way I can fight all of them. I'll never be able to

escape. I can barely feel Father's and Obi-Wan's presences.

She wanted to cry, to scream, to panic. Yet she knew that that would only expend energy

and leave her mind and emotions that much more vulnerable to the relentless onslaught.

She held onto her father's presence like a lifeline. But she was slipping. Before she was

truly trapped within her own mind she thought she heard her father tell her, Kathryn, my

daughter, please hang on. It could have been her imagination - her need to hear it, for at that

moment His presence as well as Obi-Wan's was ripped from her. Yet, even so, she believed and

hung on to the hope that they would save her and release her deepest self from its captivity.

  
  
  
  


Q Menace Part 7

  
  


On the bridge of Voyager, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were making a frantic attempt to hold

Kathryn. They could hear the Borg in her mind - taking all her memories, all her knowledge. 

Obi-Wan heard his Master, for the first time in his life, beg. Qui-Gon was begging his daughter to

stay with him. Obi-Wan's hurt was small compared to what he realized his mentor was feeling. 

However, Qui-Gon did not allow it to show on his face. Suddenly, their hold was gone, as if

nothing had ever been there. Obi-Wan cried out and fell to his hands and knees. The severance

was painful. Qui-Gon placed one hand against his head, a pained expression on his face.

"What is it? What's the matter?" asked Janeway. When Qui-Gon didn't answer she

started to call a medical team.

Qui-Gon waved his hand, "That's not necessary."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No I'm not sure if we will ever be okay. Kathryn's presence in the Jedi Bond has just

been severed." Qui-Gon turned and strode off the bridge - unsure of his destination - on the ship

and in his life. He had just lost one of his two most precious friends in the universe - his

Daughter. He knew full well that he might lose the other because of it - His Padawan.

  
  


Once the numbness and shock had worn off all Obi-Wan Kenobi could feel was anger -

more anger than he had ever felt before. He had thought he knew what anger was - anger at

Bruck, anger at Xantos, anger at Q - but they were all nothing. His anger had become a white -

hot wall of fury. He found himself walking down the corridor approaching the holodeck. After

his Master had left he had gotten to his feet and headed towards the holodeck. Once there he

drew his lightsaber and had the computer recreate Borg. He slashed them down - first a hundred,

then a thousand. He wanted them to pay. Suddenly he stopped. This was the dark side -

revenge, hate. He disengaged his lightsaber, and turned. Qui-Gon was there - he had been

watching.

Obi-Wan felt embarrassed. He stammered, "Master, how long have you been watching."

Qui-Gon stared at him for a minute. His eyes showed disapproval and fear.

Fear of losing me - like he lost Xantos and Kathryn, lost to different things yes, but still

lost, Obi-Wan realized.

Qui-Gon turned and left without saying a word. However, the unspoken reprimand was

worse to Obi-Wan than anything his master could have said.

  
  


Q Menace Part 8

  
  


Kathryn could only watch as her body moved about the Borg ship - effecting repairs,

doing odd jobs and the like. Her designation was Koral, subjunction 23, Unit 1 of 8. These

beings were so cold - so inhuman. They had tapped into her mind and taken everything. She

knew about them as well. Yet, what she knew she wished she could forget - Destruction of

worlds, assimilation of entire species - the pain they felt, the horror, the terror. She felt like she

was in a nightmare, yet in a way she was. She wished she could wake up and have it never have

happened knowing that it wasn't a possibility. She felt helpless, for the first time in her life devoid

of all hope. Yet, somewhere a ray of hope still shone in her soul. A memory flashed into her

mind.

Her father saying: "Do your best, Do your best in everything. After that, even if you fail

you can never be ashamed of what you have attempted. Remember as well that no matter what

happens to you or to me, you will always be my daughter, and I will always be proud of you and

be there for you."

Father, where are you? I need you now. Father please hear me, help me.

  
  
  
  


Q Menace Part 9

  
  


Qui-Gon Jinn was becoming more frustrated by the second. Captain Janeway has called a

meeting to discuss all their options or rather lack of thought Qui-Gon silently. They had been

following the Borg for just over a day. Has it really only been a day since I lost my daughter?

thought Qui-Gon somewhat sorrowfully. It feels like an eternity.

The meeting had included the entire senior staff: Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay,

Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Paris, and Lieutenant Torres. In addition, Ensign

Kimm, Neelix, 7 of 9, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were invited to attend. Obi-Wan had strangely

chosen not to.

The rest of those in attendance had essentially spent the whole time telling Qui-Gon what

they could not do, or how horrible the Borg were.

Finally Qui-Gon's patience ran out. "Listen, that woman you keep mentioning is my

daughter." His tone was calm but all could hear the urgent, pleading, demanding notes in his

voice. "There has to be a way to save her - Nothing is impossible. If you can get me on that ship I

can find her and save her."

"That's just the problem Mr. Jinn. There is no way to beam over because we do not have

the capability to catch up to the Borg."

"I will not accept that." said Qui-Gon.

"Mr. Jinn, I," Janeway was interrupted.

"Janeway here, what is it?"

"Captain the Borg vessel has stopped and is hailing us."

"On my way, Janeway out." Janeway strode purposefully out of the conference room into

the turbolift. Trailing her were: Qui-Gon, Chakotay, Paris, Tuvok, Kim and Seven. They arrived

at the bridge quickly.

"Onscreen please."

An image coalesced on the viewscreen. Qui-Gon recognized his daughter - altered like

the Borg. His hopes of rescuing her died for a moment. Then grit and determination rose them

higher than before.

"I am Koral of Borg. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated. Your distinctiveness

will be added to our own."

  
  


Inside Kathryn was screaming. She could control nothing. She longed to speak to her

father as Kathryn, not as Koral of Borg. She kept trying to break through.

  
  


"Kathryn, hang on, you can defeat this." Qui-Gon told th creature on the viewscreen.

  
  


"The being you know as Kathryn Jinn no longer exists." Koral opened her mouth to say

more but something behind Qui-Gon caught her attention and she stopped. In that moment Qui-

Gon saw his daughter again. He turned to see what she was looking at - it was Obi-Wan, who

stared back in surprise and shock.

  
  


Kathryn felt the Borg weaken for a moment. She could get a message through!

  
  


Obi-Wan wanted to run from the nightmare on the screen yet he was held, rooted to the

spot. The coldness in its features disappeared for a moment, long enough for a message that

chilled and relieved Obi-Wan at the same time to get through. From somewhere in the mechnical

monstrocity Kathryn spoke:

"Ben," she said using his birth name rather than his Jedi name, "Ben, We," she paused,

"I," she corrected, "Love you. Please help me." she pleaded. Then the coldness took over again. 

"You will be assimilated."

The viewscreen clicked off. Obi-Wan bolted, her tone, the pain in it, had broken his heart. 

He ran not knowing where to, just away from the pain.


End file.
